orgulloso de ser padre
by zack engel
Summary: una firma en los Hampton impedirá que Rick pueda disfrutar de su familia completa durante su día, mas pensar en ellos y recordar lo esencial de ser padre le ayudara a lidiar con sus propias necesidades. ser padre no es simplemente tener el titulo, es estar presente y ver que los hijos aman tanto a su padre como uno a ellos


_**hello~**_

 _ **bueno, este es un fice dedicado al día del padre. me hubiera gustado subirlo el domingo, pero no pudo así que como hoy es el día "legal" esperó aun sea aceptado como tal.**_

 _ **en las consideraciones pertinentes, la serie ni lo personajes me pertenecen. por otro lado la temporalidad es luego de que termine la octava temporada.**_

* * *

 _Orgulloso de ser padre_

Esa era una de las peores salidas de su vida, no porque su destino era los Hampton, sino porque hacerlo en esas condiciones era horrible, detestable, desolador. Su esposa no podía viajar debido al trabajo y los gemelos no querían despegarse de su madre porque al parecer la preferían mucho más a ella que al mejor papá del mundo. Cosa irónica siendo que era él quien deseó a sus pequeños bribones desde un principio, pero no los culpaba. A Rick también le gustaba estar con Kate la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sonriendo de lado, vio momentáneamente al asiento del copiloto y se rió en cuanto notó lo emocionada que estaba su hija Lilly mirando todo el ambiente, era como si fuera su primera vez.

Su pequeño ángel había sido la única que deseó hacer con él ese viaje desde un principio y eso era únicamente porque Lilly no deseaba vivir un día sin su padre. Quizás por ello la pequeña se convirtió en la favorita de papá, no era que Alexis haya sido desplazada, ella siempre sería su calabaza, pero Lilly tenía ese encanto angelical que ponía baboso a Rick en tan solo unos segundos.

Centrándose nuevamente en el camino, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que harían al llegar. Se instalarían rápidamente, le daría un baño a Lilly y luego la pondría tan hermosa para poder ir a la librería donde firmaría unos cuantos libros a sus fanáticos. Ya en la noche llevaría a su pequeña a la feria para que jugara con las atracciones y comieran sin que Kate los regañara, de hecho podría mandar unas cuantas fotos para que sus pequeños se pusieran celosos. Así no rechazarían nuevamente una salida con él.

Estacionando frente a su casa, disfrutó de los ojos emocionados que Lilly ponía al ver el hogar donde pasaban algunas poca vacaciones. No pudo evitar pensar en Kate cuando la llevó por primera vez, como tampoco evitó pensar en el caso que les quitó tiempo únicamente por su curiosidad. Negando con la cabeza, decidió ignorar sus recuerdos para poder cumplir con lo estipulado.

Lo importante era el presente.

Ayudando a su pequeña con la maleta, ambos se adentraron en la casa. Lilly iba aferrada al pantalón de su padre con una amplia sonrisa en la cara mirando todo, por lo mismo no pudo advertir que el hombre dejara el equipaje de lado para alzarla en brazos. Aunque aquello tampoco la incómodo.

Comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, escuchó como la pequeña rogaba por que se detuviera sin dejar de reír. Esa risa que tanto amó de Kate la había heredado su pequeña ¿Eso acaso era una bendición? Lilly era muy parecida a su madre en muchos aspectos y le fascinaba, pero no podía negar que le encantaba aún más que tuviera su sonrisa traviesa e imaginación. De hecho estaba seguro que su pequeña sería una escritora muy famosa en un futuro muy cercano.

No abogada, no policía. No, ella sería la mejor escritora en el genero fantasioso.

Llevándola hasta el segundo piso, le mostró a la pequeña su cuarto decorada especialmente para ella. Como la casa gozaba de muchas habitaciones, pudieron hacer las habitaciones de sus niños sin problemas, de hecho seguían manteniendo una de invitados, aunque esa la ocupaban más los abuelos cuando iban de visitas todos.

Dejando que la pequeña escogiera la ropa que quisiera ponerse, Rick fue a dejar su maleta hasta la habitación matrimonial y se recostó brevemente en la cama. Se sentía muy diferente el tener que dormir solo en ese lugar ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no dormía sin compañía? Muchos años como para tener un cálculo exacto. Kate nunca lo había dejado solo y si por un motivo de fuerza mayor debía hacerlo, pues siempre dejaba a los tres pequeños para hacerle compañía. Aun así, este fin de semana dormiría solo.

El día del padre la pasaría solo con su pequeña.

Sin querer pensar en más estupideces, se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al baño para preparar la tina de su ángel. Esta rápidamente llegó con su ropa en la mano y la dejó toda ordenada en uno de los canastos para que el agua no llegara a tocarla si es que se rebalsaba. Un acto muy típico de Kate.

Feliz, escuchó la explicación de cómo podía bañarse sola, que era una joven madura, por lo mismo no dudo en darle su espacio hasta que le necesitara con el cabello. Por lo mismo, cuando Rick vio una oportunidad con la espuma, no dudó en comenzar a hacer figuras que rápidamente emocionaron a la niña y evitaron que siguiera siendo "madura". Él la conocía bien, podía ser todo lo correcta que quisiera, pero era una Castle y mientras lo fuera, nunca iba a dejar de jugar.

En cuanto la ducha terminó, Castle la secó bien y la vistió con un vestido color pastel con estampados de flores morados. Con respecto al pelo no pudo hacer mucho, la que hacía peinados extravagantes era Kate, por lo mismo solo le colocó un cintillo con una figura de mariposa justo a un costado. Así al menos se veía como la niña de las flores y la dejaba contenta hasta que su madre pudiera volver a peinarla.

Pidiéndole que se fuera a hacer su pequeña mochila, Rick se dio una ducha rápida antes de ponerse uno sus típicos trajes negros con camisa color lila, aquel color era únicamente para contentar a su niña. Ella amaba el morado y sus derivados, por lo mismo, cuando lo veía con una camisa lila, le decía que era el hombre más guapo del mundo y eso necesitaba.

Requería encarecidamente que su niña lo alagara reiteradas veces para no sentirse más triste de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando al fin pudieron llegar a la librería, los fanáticos ya estaban haciendo fila de manera ansiosa, así que Rick presentó a su pequeña con los que trabajaban en la tienda para luego ponerse a firmar libros. Por un lado no quería quedarse demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar, por Lilly, pero tampoco deseaba ser un desconsiderado con el público.

-papi ¿Tu mano no se cansa? Llevas muchos libros – Dijo con asombro y una amplia sonrisa en los labios al darse cuenta que aún quedaban personas, mas su papá todavía no se veía cansado – yo también quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudar

-cuando tengas tu libro princesa, yo te acompañare y firmaras tantos como yo ahora – Aseguró ampliando su sonrisa antes de extenderle el libro a la fanática que miraba todo de manera enternecida

-¿Yo también firmare muchos? – Mirando la nueva firma que hacía su papá, abrazó aún más su peluche. Un perrito policía que le había dado su padrino Javier – yo también quiero

-¿Por qué no pruebas con esas hojas? Si haces una que te gusta, firmamos un libro los dos para dárselo a mamá

-¡Sí! – Sosteniendo al peluche con una mano, Lilly tomó un lápiz color morado para comenzar a hacer su propia firma

Sin dudarlo, la pequeña se concentró en firmar las hojas de diferente manera para ver si una le gustaba tanto como para convencerse que con "esa" impresionaría a su madre.

Rick sabía que la chica era persistente en esos temas, por lo mismo tendría que ver la manera de sacarle de su pequeña cabecita la tarea cuando fueran hasta la feria. La idea era que Lilly se divirtiera hasta el punto de poner celosos a sus hermanos, no tenerla trabajando en una firma que podían hacer cualquier día.

Cuando el último fanático se hizo presente, Castle soltó un suspiro y firmó a la rápida el libro mientras escuchaba las mismas palabras condescendientes de todos los otros. No era que no valorara a sus seguidores, los amaba, pero cuando pasabas horas firmando libros y escuchando las mismas cosas sin que te conocieran si quiera un poco te cansaba. Sobre todo cuando tu pareja no estaba ahí para darte los ánimos necesarios.

Viéndose al fin libre, se despidió de los chicos y agradeció la oportunidad sin poder evitar prometer volver en otra ocasión, después de todo era su trabajo ¿No? claro que sí. Por otro lado, ir a los Hampton era una mejor atracción que cualquier otro lugar, únicamente porque ahí estaba su casa de verano a su completa disposición y podía llevar a su familia si coincidían los tiempos.

Haciendo hora hasta la tarde, ambos fueron a la feria dejando aún más maravillada a la pequeña Castle con sus atracciones. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de Lilly era precisamente eso, se podía parecer en todo los aspectos a su madre, más la magia nunca dejaba los ojos de su bebe. La chica aun siendo cabeza dura y dedicada, podía ser la niña más creativa y esperanzada como su mismo padre.

¿Había dicho que la amaba? Dios, no se cansaba de pensarlo.

Comprándole lo que ella quisiera, ambos fueron al carrusel donde la niña pudo montar un caballo. Aun cuando su padre le dijo que podía ir en otra cosa más femenina esta no quiso, pero ¿Cómo convencerla? Lilly nunca se dejaría llevar por nadie, por lo mismo alegó que ella manejaría los caballos y cuidaría de que nadie saliera herido.

Cuando bajaron de la atracción, quiso incitarla a subirse en la rueda de la fortuna para tener una buena foto, más el choque que tuvo con otra persona le impidió terminar de convencer a su hija. Obviamente Lilly se puso a reír mientras que él solo bufaba por lo mal que le estaba saliendo todo.

Una noche tranquila no podía ser muy problemática con uno de tus hijos.

-lo siento mucho, no mire bien por donde… - Quedándose en silencio, abrió los ojos con exageración cuando reconoció aquella figura tan familiar – tu…

-tanto tiempo sin vernos Rick – Sonriendo algo cansado, llevó su mirada hasta la pequeña que miraba todo con mucha curiosidad – tú debes ser Lilly

-¿Usted quién es? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?– Ladeando la cabeza, se dejó cargar por su padre. Justo cuando tuvo acceso a los hombros ajenos lo abrazó para no desestabilizarse – yo no le conozco

-oh~ yo soy un conocido de tu padre

-es tu abuelo Lilly – Admitió para sorpresa del viejo y su hija- es una niña inteligente, lo hubiera descubierto rápido

-claro… - viendo con una sonrisa a la niña que se alzaba orgullosa, soltó un suspiro – Ri…

-¿Tienes tiempo? Podemos conversar un poco más tranquilos en otro lugar – Dijo sin comprender muy bien por qué lo invitaba a acompañarlos

-sí, claro

-¡La rueda de la fortuna! – Gritó Lilly sin desaprovechar la oportunidad

-por su puesto querida, te prometí que íbamos a ir

Sin dudarlo, Rick comenzó a caminar con la niña en brazos sin preocuparse de que el hombre le siguiera. La verdad es que aún estaba un poco en shock por verlo, más se imaginaba que debía tener sus razones para estar ahí. De seguro sería una asignación o alguna cita esporádica con Rita, quien sabe ¿A él tenía que importarle? Claro que no, a pesar de que le tuvo aprecio por lo de Alexis y otras cosas, nunca cumplió su función de padre. Era solo un conocido que estaba vivo y eso le contentaba, nada más.

Negando con la cabeza, escuchó como su pequeña le hacía preguntas al hombre en el camino, de hecho Lilly no cesó con sus insistentes interrogantes hasta que lograron subirse a la atracción.

La única forma de poder mantenerla tranquila y callada era comiendo o viendo algo hermoso. En este caso, la playa estrellada de los Hampton que se iba mostrando ante ella ayudó bastante para que la niña no dijera absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó curioso, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la niña

-es confidencial, es una coincidencia que nos encontremos aquí

-quitando el hecho de que mi venida estaba programada hace como unas tres semanas, si… coincidencia – Bufó algo molesto e irónico antes de ver al hombre con una cara extraña. No sabía si sentirse feliz o enojado aun– no creí que nos volveríamos a encontrar

-tu sabes que no es seguro vernos. Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí no habría venido ¿Cómo esta Alexis y Beckett?

-¿Conoces a mamá y a Alex? –Intrigada en el tema, se fue a sentar en las piernas de su padre

-Lilly, ya hablamos de esto, no interrumpas conversaciones ajenas – Regañó sin mucha intención a su pequeña mientras le hacía cariño en su cabeza –están bien

-lo siento papi – Tapándose la boca de manera graciosa, volvió a fijar sus ojos en el hombre esperando a que le contestara

-nos conocimos hace unos años, creo que diez u once años, no lo sé… pero sí, conocí a ambas en persona

-¿Por qué querías encontrarme? – Preguntó Rick nuevamente, no creía en esa farsa de la coincidencia

-¿No es obvio papá? – Sin poder contenerse, se volvió a tapar la boca al ver la sonrisa de su padre, aunque no era la misma sonrisa de siempre- lo siento

-¿Qué e obvio Lilly? –Curioso por lo que tuviera que decir, Jackson miró atentamente a su nieta - ¿Eres detective como tu madre?

-yo no quiero ser detective – Inflando el pecho con orgullo, se abrazó al brazo de su padre – seré escritora como papá y en mis tiempos libres seré abogada para ayudar a mi hermana y luego cocinera para comer rico

-serás muchas cosas – Dijo divertido el hombre canoso

-sí – Riendo, sintió el abrazo efusivo de su padre – viniste para celebrar el día del padre con papá ¿No? si eres mi abuelo, entonces celebramos todos juntos ¡Deberías quedarte en casa!

-yo… - Desviando la mirada algo incómodo, soltó un suspiro – no creo poder quedarme tanto tiempo

-lo sé y no te preocupes, es una fecha sin importancia para ti

-¿Kate y el resto de la familia están en la casa? –Cambiando de tema volvió a mirarle recompuesto, como si el hecho incomodo de la festividad no le hubiera afectado

-en Manhattan, no pudieron venir

-es una pena que no puedan acompañarte mañana

-bueno, supongo que estoy acostumbrado a ello – Sonriendo, tomó bien a Lilly para bajarse de la atracción

Sin esperar a que el hombre se bajara o se despidiera, Rick comenzó a alejarse con paso rápido del lugar. Lamentablemente para Lilly, él ya no deseaba estar en la feria. No quería tener que sufrir otra desilusión por parte de ese hombre o incluso verse involucrado en un caso que pudiera ser perjudicial para su pequeña. Alexis ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para que otro de sus hijos pasara por lo mismo.

Cuando llegó a la salida de la feria, miró hacia atrás y buscó insistentemente a su padre entre toda la gente. Él se encontraba casi a la vista hablando con alguien, mas no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber de quien se trataba, porque tan rápido como la gente fue moviéndose pudo divisar a Rita.

Ambos adultos, sin ser conscientes de ser observados, se dieron un beso en los labios. Era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí Rick, como si realmente no importaba que hace unos pocos segundos el hijo de uno de ellos lo hubiera abandonado, pero ¿Tenía derecho a quejarse? Era estúpido creer que Jackson podría llegar a ser tan sentimental como el escritor, incluso creer que él estaba orgulloso de su hijo fue algo estúpido. Le dio confianza, sí, pero fue la confianza más equivocada de la vida porque ese hombre no pensaba en su hijo como él quería creer.

Sin poder evitarlo, abrazó con mucha más fuerza a su hija contra su pecho.

-papi ¿Por qué sufres?

-¿Qué? Pequeña, estoy feliz… le mandaremos muchas fotos a mami cuando lleguemos a la casa

-¿Por qué el abuelo no quiere pasar el día contigo? –Ladeando la cabeza, puso una expresión triste- papi es genial, toda la gente te ama… yo no lo entiendo

-no debes entenderlo, yo te amo a ti princesa y eso es todo lo que debes saber – Dándole un beso en la frente, cerró los ojos - vamos a casa

Teniendo la pregunta de su pequeña dando vueltas en su cabeza. Rick fue rápidamente de vuelta al hogar frio sin más habitantes que ellos.

¿Por qué su padre no quería pasar el día con él? Era una buena pregunta, pero también tenía una respuesta igual de buena. Jackson ante todo era agente secreto, no padre, así que esas fechas solían ser de poca relevancia para él, tanto así que no debió entender el enojo de Richard aun cuando para el resto fuera bastante claro. Por lo mismo no debía afectarle tanto su acción. El hombre nunca estuvo presente en su vida o en la de sus hijos más que en dos ocasiones.

Pero ahí estaba Rick, sufriendo por volver al título de bastardo famoso.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la pequeña corrió rápidamente al piso de arriba para poder cambiarse de ropa cuanto antes, en cambio el escritor se fue al sillón.

Con el encuentro de Jackson – y Rita a los lejos – tenía unas enormes ganas por ver a Kate cuanto antes. Necesitaba abrazarla y pedirle que le consolara toda la noche. No porque fuera un débil o necesitado, sino porque su relación, si es que llegó a tener una, con su padre siempre fue una piedra en el zapato para su vida. Era el constante recuerdo que le faltaba algo.

Masajeándose la frente, tomó su celular y envió unas cuantas fotos a su esposa sin dejar de sonreír. Las imágenes que compartía con Lilly lo eran todo para él ¿Qué importaba no tener padre? ¡Él era papá! Y no uno cualquiera, sino que uno presente para cualquier cosa que necesitaran sus bebes.

Fue un padre premiado al tener a Alexis como su primera hija. Esa mujer tan hermosa y pelirroja fue la razón de su vida cuando estuvo tanto tiempo solo, ella fue la única que lo impulsó a seguir adelante con su vida cuando sus dos esposas se fueron ¿Qué decir de su apoyo con Kate? Sin su calabaza consentida nunca habría logrado superar todos los obstáculos que la vida le dio para desistir con su mujer.

Alexis fue sus primeras veces en todo lo relacionado con la paternidad. Era su mayor orgullo.

La segunda vez fue algo decepcionante, pero solo cuando se enteró que no tendría un hombre porque Lilly era su otra princesa consentida, esa que se robaba su corazón aún más de lo que lo hacía Kate. Sí, su corazón era fácil de robar, toda su familia lo sabía, pero esa pequeña tenía algo especial.

Viéndola bajar con su peluche inseparable, se levantó del sillón y fue a su encuentro para subir las escaleras. Sin preguntar por qué, ni negándose a sus ojos, Rick dejó que la menor fuera hasta la cama matrimonial y se acostara como si fuera la propia. Como ya había dicho, no podía negarse a los deseos de su niña.

Yendo hasta el baño con la intención de cambiarse cambiarse, el escritor se apuró en volver a la pieza notando como la niña mantenía en sus manos el primer libro que escribió de Nikki Heat. Esa novela para adulto se había convertido en el favorito de su pequeña sin que Kate se diera cuenta de ello, sino ya estaría muerto.

-¿Hoy vamos a continuar papi? – Con ojos ilusionados, se rió cuando el hombre se acostó y la removió en el colchón

-tu mamá me matara cuando sepa que te estoy leyendo esto – Dijo algo avergonzado, aun así tomó el libro –recuerda que es un secreto

-nunca le diré a mamá, como cuando rompimos sus zapatos por jugar a la pasarela– Tapándose la boca divertida, apuntó a su peluche – Kevin tampoco dirá nada, es complice

-me alegro – Negando con la cabeza, se dispuso a buscar la página en que quedaron, más un mensaje le interrumpió.

Curioso, al igual que su pequeña, abrió el mensaje de Kate y se sorprendió cuando pudo ver que le había enviado unas cuatro fotos.

La primera era en la oficina de su esposa. Al parecer los pequeños no habían querido separarse de su madre ni siquiera cuando tuvo que ir a trabajar, por lo que no era de extrañar que los niños estuviera dibujando a un lado de la silla de la senadora. Eso era tan típico que le causaba algo de envidia.

La segunda foto fue con Alexis ¿Es que ella también se había aliado con Kate? Sus tres hijos preferían pasar el tiempo con su flameante senadora que con él, un escritor de best-seller y próximo a ser celebrado como el mejor papá del mundo. Dicho eso, no entendía porque Alexis encontró tiempo libre para reunirse con sus hermanos y Kate en vez de ir a los Hampton. " _tengo que trabajar papá"_ eso había dicho ella, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

La tercera fue en la comisaria. Si, Kate encontró tiempo para ir a la comisaria y visitar tanto a Ryan como a Esposito en vez de ir a los Hampton ¿Eso quería decirle algo? Quizás que cuando volviera a casa no le quedaría nada más que castigar a su esposa. Tenía que buscar la forma de hacerle ver lo dolido que estaba por ese desprecio que le hizo.

Sin dudarlo, sonrió maliciosamente ante lo que se le ocurría como castigo.

Ante la insistencia de su pequeña, pasó a la siguiente foto y aquellos sentimientos se transformaron en felicidad cuando vio a los gemelos vestidos como pequeños policías. Esas ropas se las había conseguido él mismo para que lo llevaran con orgullo, más lo niños nunca quisieron ponérselas por el calor y lo incómodo que eran. Hasta ahora.

-papi, mami mando un audio, ponlo, ponlo – Empujando a su padre para que le hiciera caso, bufó al ver que no hacía nada – quiero escuchar la voz de mami

-ya va, ya va… no seas ansiosa Lilly~

-no es ansiedad, es curiosidad, los escritores debemos ser curioso

-jajaja no tienes remedio princesa- Sin demorarse más, le puso play al audio.

-veo que se han divertido demasiado en la feria, Jake y Reece se pusieron a llorar cuando supieron que no los llevaron… así que se colocaron sus trajes de detectives para que la próxima los lleves sin falta, no les falles Rick…. Lilly amor, espero estés cuidado a tu papi y te ruego que no le dejes meterse en líos, no puedo ir a buscarlos este fin de semana, así que los quiero a ambos en la casa sin meter su nariz en algún problema… eso implica que no se metan en mi closet

-mami nos conoce – Dijo tragando con fuerza la menor antes de volver a recostarse en la cama

-bueno al menos, no dijo nada sobre ir a la tienda de juguetes mañana, tampoco de leer Nikki Heat

-¡Sí! – Bailando de alegría, se rió en cuanto comenzó a sentir las cosquillas – ya, ya papi… el libro quiero saber que pasó

Sin responder, comenzó a leer en voz alta para que su pequeña pudiera concentrarse, mas fue indudable que la tranquila voz del escritor la lograra dormir en poco rato. Eso nunca cambiaria, su don para leer frente a tanta persona le dio la habilidad de ser el único que pudiera lograr dormirla en tan poco rato.

El momento en que su pequeña se durmió, volvió a sacar su celular para ver la hermosa foto de sus dos pequeños policías sin poder evitar volver a sonreír. Tenía muy claro que ni siquiera Kate gustaba de esos pequeños trajes hechos a la medida, no quería incentivar a los chicos a aquella peligrosa carrera, aun así se los puso para él. Beckett dejó de lado su propio pensamiento para poder hacerlo feliz.

Negando con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que vio a ambos gemelos por primera vez ¿Había algo más maravilloso? Podría decir el nacimiento de sus otras dos pequeñas, pero con los gemelos Kate había estado el doble de peor, tanto de ánimo como de síntomas, lo cual solo provoco que el nacimiento fuera mejor. Todo lo sufrido durante esos meses se vio compensado cuando sostuvo por primera vez a sus niños.

Negando con la cabeza recordó los años en los que fue armando su relación, era claro que los niños lo querían, mucho más que a Jim o a Martha, pero si ponías a Kate a un lado el amor desaparecía ¿Podía juzgarlos? Él también escogería abrazarse a la senadora todo el día si es que pudiera hacerlo. De hecho les tenía una envidia tremenda cuando ellos se apoderaban de su esposa mientras sonreían traviesos porque serian ellos quienes dormirían con Beckett y no Rick ¿No se daba cuenta? Era claro que esos dos traviesos sacaron esa mentalidad oportunista de los Castle. Se notaba en sus ojos.

Soltando un suspiro, sintió como Lilly se apegaba más a su cuerpo y ampliaba su sonrisa mientras dormía ¿Kate también se sentiría celosa cuándo veía que la pequeña se abrazaba a su papá? Debieron ser años de decepción para su esposa cuando notaba que la niña no paraba de llorar en sus brazos. Quizás por lo mismo los niños se vengaron.

Sin ser muy consciente de cuándo o como, se quedó dormido abrazando a su pequeña en el proceso. De hecho recién fue consciente de que la asfixiaba, cuando Lilly comenzó a luchar para ser liberada y recibió un golpe en todo el mentón. Sí, fue doloroso, pero no podía quejarse, él mismo había provocado aquello.

Masajeándose la zona afectada, vio a su lado y sonrió cuando la pequeña se reía nerviosa ante su propio acto, por lo mismo sonrió malicioso antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. Fue en ese momento que escuchó como había bulla en el primer piso ¿Entraron robar? Esperaba que no, no quisiera que su pequeña pasara por esa experiencia.

-papi cuéntame un cuento – Pidió animada la menor intentando distraerlo

-ahora no peque, quédate aquí que yo

-¡No! ¡Cuéntame un cuento! – Tirando de su brazo, puso mala cara cuando él se bajó de la cama

-Lilly

-¡No, no, no!

La menor nunca pataleaba ni hacía berrinches tan pesados, por lo mismo Rick no supo que hacer ¿Qué pasaba si los escuchaban? Lilly tenía solo 6 años, pero tenía que comprender que su seguridad era responsabilidad de su padre y de nadie más, por lo mismo arrugo el ceño algo enojado para asustar a la niña. Al instante esta lo soltó avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada como si se esperara el peor regaño de su vida. Le dolía hacerle eso, pero era necesario.

Pidiéndole que se quede en la cama por segunda vez, salió de la habitación y fue hasta la de los niños para tomar un bate de béisbol. Al darse vuelta, notó como la niña estaba en la puerta mirándole con ojos expectantes. Sí, era tan obediente como lo eran sus mismos padres, no debía extrañarle tampoco que la chica fuera por el otro bate en caso de que necesitara ayuda.

Kate lo mataría.

Soltando un bufido frustrado, le dijo que se quedara detrás de él en todo momento. Dicho eso volvió a su misión de buscar a los intrusos que arruinaron su despertar tan placentero junto a su hija.

Bajando la escalera, miró a todos lados y agudizó su oído cuando escuchó bulla en su despacho ¿Realmente entraron a robar un domingo? Era su culpa por mantener aquella casa casi siempre vacía, pero ¡Joder! que entren a robar cuando no hay nadie, no cuando él está de "vacaciones" con su pequeña.

Apretando el bate con más fuerza, empujó la puerta con su pierna y puso su peor cara de malo ante los intrusos. Al instante la gente paró todo movimiento mientras él se quedaba sorprendido frente a lo que veía ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podía ser que entraron sin ser pillados? Dios, había un límite para momentos bizarros, pero al parecer eso Jackson y Rita no lo entendían.

Escuchando como la niña gritaba "abuelo", bajó el bate decepcionado mientras veía a la niña correr hasta el hombre canoso y la pelirroja. Sí, sería el mejor día del padre que podría tener.

Como maldecía a su editor por obligarle a ir a esa firma de libros.

-no nos mires así Rick, esto no es nuestra culpa – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios por la expresión del escritor

-¿En serio? ¿No es su culpa irrumpir en mi casa tan temprano y sin que yo les abriera? – Alzando una ceja, caminó unos cuantos pasos para enfrentar al hombre - ¿Qué haces aquí? Dejaste en claro que…

-no fui yo, digamos que tienes gente cercana muy convincente – Habló con una leve sonrisa agotada antes de volver a su nieta. Sus ojos denotaban alegría por poder verla nuevamente

-¿Yo? – Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, no supo que más decir, solo miró a su papá confundida

-¿Lilly?

-lo siento linda, no es tu merito

-entonces el de…

Sin poder terminar la pregunta, sintió el sonido de alguien corriendo en dirección a ellos con algo de rapidez. La verdad es que era una corrida extraña, ya que parecían uñas chocando contra el piso de madera y detrás de ellos dos pares de pies como si quien escapaba e iba primero arrancara de ellos ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Sus niños estaban en casa? Kate debió enviarlos con Jackson. Aunque la sola idea de dejar solos a los niños le pareció irrealista.

Sonriendo feliz de poder tener a sus pequeños, no importa cómo, intentó ir hasta la puerta más una bola peluda dorada le interrumpió el paso y le hizo perder el equilibrio. No era que esa bola de pelos pudiera botarlo al suelo tan fácil, sino que por intentar esquivarlo tuvo que llevar su trasero directo al piso.

Cerrando un momento los ojos por el dolor, comenzó a sentir unas lamidas insistentes en toda su cara antes de que Lilly gritara realmente feliz. Fue en ese momento en el que abrió los ojos y notó como un perrito de no más de 3 meses estaba sobre él, pero eso no era todo. Como si fuera poco, sus dos policías preferidos estaban a punto de subirse también sobre su padre con la intención de abrazarlo con fuerza, cosa que logró enfurecer a Lilly cuando cumplieron su cometido.

Aun no entendía muy bien que mierda pasaba en esa casa, pero tenía a sus tres pequeños intentando tener su atencion mientras le daban besos en la mejilla sin molestar al perro. Claro, no sabía cómo aquel perro llegó hasta su casa, ni de quien era, pero evidentemente el can tenía que estar mucho más cómodo que el escritor.

-papá ¿Aun no te vistes? Ya es tarde para andar solo en pijama

-¿Alexis? – Sin creérselo, miró hacia arriba y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara. Lamentablemente tuvo que borrarla cuando el perro casi mete su lengua en la boca - ¡Joder! ¿De quién es este perro?

-muévete papá, ya no tenemos tiempo – Riéndose, la pelirroja tomó a ambos gemelos - ¿Vienen ustedes también no? no creo aceptar un no por respuesta

-sí, vamos

-… - Teniendo al perro atrapado entre sus brazos y Alexis abrazada a su cuello, miró a ambos adultos cuando la abogada se fue - entonces ¿Alexis?

Los dos sonrieron divertidos y caminaron hasta la puerta que daba al patio sin responderle. Tenía que haber sido Alexis la que planeo todo eso, aun así no entendía que mierda tenía que ver el perro en todo esto, más no encontraría respuestas si seguía tirado en el piso. Por lo mismo le hizo caso a su hija menor y se levantó con los dos encima.

Al menos tendría a sus hijos con él ese día.

Al llegar a su destino – el patio – tragó con fuerza, dejó al animal en el suelo y aprovechó de que Lilly se bajó también para poder observar mejor todo aquello ¿Era una broma? su patio parecía estar más vivo de lo que nunca lo estuvo y eso era lo más precioso que pudo desear en su vida. Nunca fue de familias grandes, por lo mismo no se creía que todos estuvieran ahí. que todos ellos fueran su familia de verdad

Ensanchando aún más su sonrisa, vio a Martha y a Jim colaborando para ordenar la mesa; Alexis se preocupaba de que los niños no se metieran en problema mientras controlaba al perro; Jackson y Rita fueron a buscar unas cosas que quedaban en la cocina y su pequeña Lilly fue a saludar a todos con una enorme sonrisa.

Secándose una lagrima de los ojos, llevó su vista hasta la parrilla encendida y encontró la respuesta que tanto había deseado encontrar. Nadie más que Kate Castle Beckett podía conseguir semejantes resultados. Aun no sabía qué hacía un perro ahí, pero al menos ya se dio cuenta de que aquella organización era producto de la senadora.

Sin evitarlo, se apresuró a ir donde se encontraba su esposa. Obviamente esta le recibió gustosa con un abrazo alrededor de su cuello y un beso en los labios tan tiernos que no podía recordar porque estaba enojado hace unos segundos ¿Acaso importaba que lo sacaran de su cama? Claro que no, nada era tan importante como para seguir enojado.

-bueno días amor… esperaba que estuvieras vestido, al igual que Lilly – Dijo ella sonriendo amplio mientras acariciaba el cabello ajeno - ¿Es que no puedo dejarte solo? Ni te has puesto pantuflas. Tendrás que bañarte

-si hubieras venido conmigo desde un principio esto no habria pasado – Dijo con una sonrisa inocente cerrando los ojos – no me esperaba esta recepción… yo

-sino hubieras estado haciendo berrinches, te hubieras dado cuenta que anoche estábamos ocultos en la cocina con un perro inquieto – Riendo le mordió suave la nariz a son de juego – eres demasiado descuidado, aunque el detalle del bate fue lindo

-entonces

-luego hablaremos sobre lo que le lees a Lilly, hoy es tu día y te lo dejare así

Por lo mismo, Rick la abrazó bien, desde la cintura, e inició un beso profundo sin dejar que la mujer se negara aunque estuviera tensa por todos los presentes. A él no le preocupaba que sus familiares le vieran, estaba excitado por las sorpresas que su esposa logró darle aun cuando ya habían pasado tantos años juntos. Kate era una de esas mujeres que nunca dejaban de sorprenderte en la vida.

Sin contenerse más, profundizó el ósculo disfrutando la sensación de como su mujer se apegaba más a su cuerpo y le permitía colar su lengua en la cavidad ajena. La había extrañado tanto que ni escuchó el sonido de asco por parte de sus hijos, solo la apegó más a su cuerpo cerrando los ojos. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba para tener un día perfecto.

-espera… - Interrumpiendo el beso, Kate dio vuelta la carne para que no se quemara – luego seguimos amor, ahora anda a vestirte

-¿Qué con el perro? ¿De quién es? – Preguntó al sentirlo nuevamente contra su cuerpo

-tuyo ¿De quién más?

-¡Mamá! Eso es trampa – Alexis gritó molesta acercándose a la pareja mientras era seguida por una Lilly con los mismos sentimientos

-¡Era nuestra sorpresa! – Bufó esta vez Lilly muy molesta haciendo que Kate se mordiera el labio inferior en son de disculpa

-¿Nuestra? ¿Lilly tu sabías? - ¿Para qué preguntaba? Su hija obviamente tuvo que estar presente en todo esto, sino, no lo hubieran conseguido

-mami dijo que antes de que se casaran papi quería un perro – Anunció la menor con orgullo por su capacidad en el teatro – Alex lo confirmó, así que juntamos el dinero los cuatro

-… - Alzando una ceja incrédulo, miró a su calabaza quien no dejaba de ver a Kate divertida - ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡Cosmo! – Gritaron los gemelos abrazándose a las piernas de su padre para que los tomara en brazos

-ustedes cuatro… - Cerrando los ojos enternecido, subió a sus gemelos antes de acercarse a Alexis

-no fuimos solo los cuatros, mamá hizo todo posible – Dijo divertida antes de reírse por el beso en su mejilla – yo te tengo otra sorpresa luego

-¿Qué más puedo recibir hoy?

-ya lo veras luego, ahora mejor vístete o alguien se pondrá furiosa porque no estas presentable – Dijo divertida la pelirroja antes de ser llamada por Martha – ya tienes problemas por los zapatos

-¿Qué? –Mirando a Alexis, tragó con fuerza, en el mismo instante notó como Lilly corría lejos de la parrilla con una risa nerviosa - ¡Lilly!

-papi tiene problemas, papi tiene problemas ~- canturriaron ambos gemelos divertidos mientras aplaudían con las manos– cárcel, cárcel, cárcel

-Kate, yo…

-niños, vallan a sentarse… el desayuno ya va a estar – Sonriendo, bajó a ambos niños para luego acariciar el pijama de su pareja, a la altura de los hombros, con una expresión amenazante - ¿Dígame amor?

-tu sabes que yo no quería… Lilly fue… te comprare todos los zapatos que quieras

-lo sé, ahora anda a cambiarte – Dándole una palmada en el trasero, lo incitó a irse – se comerán todas las hamburguesas

Rick, soltando un suspiro, miró nuevamente la escena con completa felicidad y fue directo a la puerta que conectaba el patio con la casa. Ahí se encontró a su padre conversando con Rita, quienes al verlo frenaron toda platica para que no alcanzará a escuchar, aunque el escritor sabía que tenía que ver con su partida.

Dejando que Rita volviera a la "fiesta", comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo de estar ahí solo con el hombre, más se tragó su orgullo y estiró la mano. Aun no sabía si sus sentimientos tenían que ver con felicidad o enojo por verlo en su casa con SU familia, pero lo aceptaría por esta vez. Jackson también era parte de su círculo familiar.

-sé que no quieres verme, pero tu mujer no me dio otra opción, puede ser muy persuasiva cuando quiere – Dándole la mano, intentó mantenerse serio y rígido

-lo sé… - No siendo capaz de controlar sus acciones, hizo su mano hacia su propio cuerpo y obligó a Jackson a recibir un abrazo con una mano. El hombre automáticamente lo abrazó haciendo que toda la incomodidad se esfumara – me alegra que tengas una vida distinta a la mía, me alegra que hayas decidido lo correcto con tu vida

-me alegra saber que estas vivo, no puedo decir que tuve un padre, porque mi madre hizo todo sola, pero me alegra que estés aquí, te lo juro – Dijo con ojos llorosos sin querer soltarlo

-la vida que escogí nunca fue fácil, pero me alegro que tu si tengas una, que valores tus momentos con tus niños… eres un verdadero padre Richard, mejor de lo que yo hubiera esperado – Separándose un poco, sonrió un tanto feliz – me enorgulleces Richard, me enorgulleces como no tienes idea y te prometo que me gustaría hablar de ti con todos los que conozco, me gustaría poder decir "miren, ese es mi hijo", pero nunca te pondría en problemas

Sin poder evitarlo, Rick soltó el llanto que había retenido en todo momento. Ya no podía aguantar más sus emociones, de hecho ni se preocupó de que sus hijos lo vieran llorar manteniendo un poco de distancia, porque eso era todo lo que quería.

Siempre había deseado cerrar el ciclo con su padre.

Necesitó incontables veces que él le dijera lo orgulloso que estaba de su persona para poder seguir avanzando como persona. Quizás no para sentirse aceptado por Jackson porque el hombre nunca fue un padre de verdad, sino porque aquello le impulsaba a seguir siendo el mejor papá para sus niños.

Sus cuatro bebes eran la mayor bendición que el mundo le otorgó y el hecho de que se hayan esmerado en toda esta sorpresa indicaba que él si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para ellos.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos.**_

 _ **si se preguntan por que tanto "Lilly" pues siempre e creído que la niña se convirtió en el tesoro de Rick al tener rasgos de Kate.**_

 _ **espero haya sido de su agrado y nos estamos viendo en las próximas actualizaciones de las otras historias.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido~**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel~**_


End file.
